The day batman changed
by jack hal
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if batman went bad. Batman is one evil dude when he is a hero so imagine him as a villain. worse then the the joker and Lex combined. i am not very good at summaries but please read and review this is my first fanfic please check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own batman or the dc universe**

 **hello i am now writing a authors note here if you did not know i am a rather new writer and love batman. I also do not believe he will win a one on one fight with most meta humans so if i am encouraged to continue i will tell you how he beat certain people. i wrote this story for others to enjoy because their are very few stories were batman goes bad. If you think you can write a better version please show me because i have always wanted to read one but could not find one anywhere. if you don't mind can you type a review it would be appreciated, i would love to hear you critiques.**

As I look at the fallen I notice what I have become. I have become what I hated most what I thought I would never be, a monster. No not something out of a story book no I became just like the joker. He always told me how I would become just like him some day like we were two sides of the same coin. I never believed him I always had this notion that he could be cured and in doing so knowing maybe I could be too if I went down that dark path. Then Ras al Gual finally succeeded in destroying Gotham. He ended up killing everyone. How can I handle this, well I did not handle it very well. Well unless you count taking over the world tacking things well that is really up to you. There are many things I regret but the thing I regret one of them is killing dick the look on his face the utter betrayal as I grabbed him and stabbed him. He was not my first kill and he was not my last. But he is one of the most memorable as his face morphed from a look of betrayal to a look of compassion as he said I forgive you

As he fell he warned and said it is not too late to turn back I looked him in the eyes and said yes it is. As I made it a quick and clean death I said I am sorry son but I can't let you see what I have become but I can't stop I needed to do this. This happened right after I stormed the league I went through their members like paper with rage oozing off of me. I finally confront Ras we fight for a while and I eventually slice the back of his knees as he kneels before me I think about how his actions in destroying Gotham and taking away Tim Alfred and Barbra I was the only survivor. The anger drove me to sever his head from his body. I then picked it up and showed the league and told them I was in charge and if they had any problems with it to come at me. Half the league attacked It was a blood bath they started to try and run away but the resistance had no survivors. I look at the survivers who did not want to fight me and said this is what happens to those who are not loyal. I turn around and see Talia she looked at me with only contempt I could not believe the look she showed me. I thought she loved me. When I asked her about it she looked me in the eye and said I did love you but I don't love what you have become. I turn away in shame and see the things I did all the dead bodies all around. Talia took a chance and attacked me with a knife she comes at me to kill me. I eventually was able to get the knife from her but in doing so I stabbed her in the throat. She slowly bled to death in my arms. It was then that I noticed I could never go back to what I was I could never be batman again.

Today was the day batman died and the leader of the new leader league of assassins was born. I knew what I was doing was but I could not stop. In the beginning after Talia died in my arms I tried to save her and put her in the pit but the pit decomposed her body. I guess this was my sacrifice to the league to become the leader. I don't know how but the pit knew I was the heir. It had an off bloody air around it. It had accepted me I knew I was doomed. How could I have been so foolish about this, how could I have not thought this would happen but it was a choice that could have led to many things going wrong. One of the worst things I had to do was to kill Diana. I always loved her but she was in love with Clark and Selina died in the destruction of Gotham I could not save her I could not save any one. Now the world is at peace through my actions. How could I have been so foolish to think the world would become a peaceful place through peaceful actions through not killing. The joker was always right though. All it did take was one bad day to make me who I am today. I guess he was really just warning me, preparing me for that day. For that day I would descend into madness. I then then grab his smiling skull and smile at it. He escape Gotham but I eventually got him. I very much enjoyed killing him. I then throw the skull at the floor and it shatters. How could I have been so foolish in thinking that killing him would change who I was it only change how I saw things. It also made me stronger smarter faster. People say that the pit warped my mind I don't believe them. The first thing I did was created a virus that kills Meta humans wiped them out pretty quickly. The next thing I did was cause a little mishap in the justice league very few survived. Superman was one of the few survivors. He kept trying to make me stop to turn back. I think he just wanted this to end he just wanted his friend to be back with him. We both know our positions could have been switched, but if he was in my position things would have gotten messy. I am more of a man who plans for things to go wrong so I have to deal with less resistance. i never became the heir to Ras though our missions were completely different he wanted to save the world I wanted to end crime. Now the utopia well it could be considered a utopia I mean people die but not by crime. Those who try to commit crimes die slowly in in a dark corner where they can't be seen. I eventually became the monster everyone feared. I became so powerful I used things made me fact strong and immortal. I used the tech from the villains I was able to capture. Cranes fear gas Poison Ivy's spores Mr. freezes technology and Sinestro's ring. Eventually I killed bane and stole his venom. Don't think I got addicted no I perfected the venom now it won't affect my mind or my body and only make me stronger. So it does not matter how I took over the over the world all you need to know is I am in control. As I stare at superman at my feet I kind of feel bad for what I have to do I mean he was always a good follower. I use Grodds mind control technology to control parasite to absorb all superman's powers. I then decapitate him and pu him in a rocket and send him far away from the sun. He will never be an issue again because he will be dead and rotting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note I like reading stories and I love to read what other people think so review if you like it. Flames are funny so I don't mind those either but I tried to make a story that is unique. I would love to read someone elses take on a situation like this so if you do write one please PM me so I can read it I am not that great of a writer but I hope some of you can fine enjoyment in my story. Also Batman would be stupid to fight any of the heroes one on one that is a fair fight and when has Batman every fought fair**

 **Oh and I don't own batman but I wonder if I can rent it maybe I can get a loan from Bruce Wayne and I don't own DC either.**

As I look up at Bruce's face I see a man who feels nothing. I know these are my last moments and yet I am thinking of the man who betrayed us all. I am not sure whether he was ever really my friend or was just planning our demise. I still remember that day. Dick tried to warn us but we did not believe him. I still regret not listening. He told the league he had an urgent meeting and that the safety of the world depended on if we all were there. I was worried though he was just returning after the destruction of Gotham. Everyone was there at that point yet no one knew what to think. It was then villains started to attack. They seemed different more calculated I then see Lex walk out from the pile of dead bodies as I feel my powers drain away as I fall to the floor I see parasite and Lex above me. "Hold him up" Lex says coldly. He pulls out gold kryptonite. I feel myself weakening as I fall to the floor. I see Lex gloating about and he says "you finally got what you wanted Clark to be human, don't worry it's not all bad we do have other people to save the day why don't you go home to Lois maybe pop out a kid or two. Don't worry your family is safe is safe as long as you stay quiet". My powers are not completely gone but are severely weak. It was then that I noticed that the watchtower was going off course. Going straight towards the sun I start to gain strength back enough to stand and fly but not enough to save anyone I fly off the watchtower hoping to get away from their screams as they were burned alive. It was then that I noticed the power dampening field surrounding the watchtower but it was too late.

Once I made it back to earth my powers were almost nonexistent. I went to Lois and told her about what happened. Then she turned on the television and it showed me that heroes around the world were either dyeing or disappearing. The world became chaotic. People everywhere were die government officials and eventually the world was in ruins. I tried to fight but I failed and leis paid the price. The last place to fall was Themyscira the gods ordered they could not go against Batman. They did not follow orders and all of the amazons were stripped of their gift from the gods most of them aged rapidly into dust while only wonder woman lasted severely weakened Bruce came to her asking her to join him but she spit in his face. He got so angry he killed her with his bare hands.

I just watch unable to do anything as he imitates brother eye with the only rule is listen to what he says and means. I watched cities burn families destroyed. I tried to help save who I could but I was far too weak, I was even weaker than some humans. My powers started to come back so I helped run a resistance and soon became the leader. The few surviving heroes were non super powered heroes but they were soon wiped out.

It was when I was the only hero left he turned to betraying the villains he was working with killing half of them in second then the remainder were either imprisoned or mind controlled with Grodds technology. Batman used all the villain's technology to take over Africa and its government then he spread into Europe and Asia. China and the United States took him the longest to take over but he did eventually. I tried to fight with his new robot armies run by brother eye but I was soon captured. I have been waiting in my cell for twenty years and finally got dragged out today. I look at Bruce I see his face and how he has changed I kind of pity him. I knew I was about you die but I am ready to go home, to see Lois and Ma and Pa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything but I want to but have no money to buy sorry**

 **Authors note as you know I am just starting to write this story and I am not that great. I try out a different writing style so if you like it tell me. I hope you are enjoying my story if not tell me I am open to ideas and ways to add things in. I want to write something people enjoy so I try hard to write these, but if you think I should stop I will. If you want to write something like this please do just PM me and tell me because I cant find any good evil batman stories.**

The city is dark. Blood runs through the streets. Screams can be heard in the distance. Police are chasing down people and they disappear. All that is left is a note saying it has been handled. Bodies falling from the sky and everywhere you turn more death and destruction is present. The leader of the world starts a speech he starts to say in growl "quiet down" the audience becomes mute.

His then starts "the world was a mess before I was in charge there was no order, people died left and right for no reason. I believe the world was dyeing so I decided to be a savior this was before my eyes were opened. I thought I could save the world with clean hands. But then I learned just because I wore a bat costume and did not pull the trigger I did not kill. No I learned that all the deaths the joker committed were on me so I decided to end it after killing the man who destroyed Gotham. The world was in pain so I destroyed everything. I always thought killing would make me like them but it did not and when I did I became the Night. I think it bettered the world me becoming the ruler.

The side of the building explodes and people in masks walk in all saying "well we disagree"

Then the Night snaps his fingers and says "well there is always critics when someone is trying to run anything but you guys seem a little excessive, that's okay I got people to deal with you." All of a sudden three of the resistance members fall dead on to the floor.

We now see a man dress in green arrow gear with an eye patch walk out and says "you really have changed Bruce. This is not you I mean killing people. That was your one rule and you failed."

"Yes I did fail but not by breaking it but by following it. I wonder how many children grew up without parents because the many people I let go into Arkham to break out again. I wonder Oliver did you not say that sometimes killing the other guy could help the world. I never thought you would disagree with me I mean I provide for the people and protect them."

"Ya but that is until you have them killed in back alleys like your parents."

Bruce gets so mad he grabs Oliver by the throat and slams him into the brick wall and punches him over and over in the face and yells "don't talk about them."

Oliver smiles "you know you are very disappointing I thought you would have kept your cool I mean you were the Batman and yet you are so angry. You know I am pretty angry myself how could you do it Bruce how could my pretty bird. She was amazing loved everyone and wanted to help people and you killed her because she was a Meta, you did not even have the decency to give me her body, you just left her in a dark alley dead and alone. I did not even find out till a week later. How could you Bruce." He screams and get up of the floor and punches Bruce multiple but he is unfazed. He then backhands Oliver across the room.

He is in a pool of blood smirking. "You know you I was just here to give you a message you are not going to heaven or hell."

The Night looks at him and says "I know I made sure of that" as he snaps Oliver's neck. He walks up to the guards and sees a bunch of old heroes on their knees. John Stuart who lost his green lantern ring. Hawk girl with her wings a amputated off and Wally who had been hypnotized into not being able to access the speed force.

He looked at them and asked "how did you survived the watch tower. I made sure none of your powers worked before sending you to your death" he gives them a weird look then it turns impassive as he says to the members of the league and say "torture them for information then kill them."

He then walks up in front of the audience and says "I am sorry for the interruption and by the way the vandal savage problem has been dealt with I took away the radiation that gave him immortality and gave it to myself any questions, good."


End file.
